Adoption
by kathythelion
Summary: Jack and Hiccup have been married for two years and decide they want kids. So they take a trip to the orphanage. I've always thought adoption was beautiful, it gives people a second chance. hijack / frostcup.


**This is a little different from my other stories but I've always thought about adopting kids with my wife/husband when I'm older and this is how I imagined it would go. **

'Jack?' Hiccup asked while they watched a movie on their couch.

'Yeah Hic?' He asked cuddling into him.

'Well I was thinking…we've been married for 2 years now and I've loved it, a lot. And well I was thinking…' Hiccup began. Jack sat up and turned to him.

'You can tell me anything Hic.' Jack said kissing his nose. Hiccup smiled and kissed his cheek.

'Well I was thinking that maybe we…well I really do sorta want a kid.' Hiccup said holding Jacks hand.

'Hiccup I want a child with you more than anything but we're guys Hic…we can't-'

'I know, but I meant adopt?' Hiccup said hopefully. Jack thought for a second.

'Would you want a girl or a boy?' Jack smiled.

'Is that a yes?' Hiccup grinned.

'Of course I want a child Hiccup.' Hiccup kissed Jack full on the lips, Jack kissed him back but pulled away and said 'But we are definitely calling the baby Jack number two the supreme!' Hiccup blurt out laughing and pushed Jack away playfully.

'So seriously… boy or girl?' Hiccup asked crossing his legs on the sofa.

'Why not both?' Jack asked with a smirk.

'What?' Hiccup asked chuckling.

'Why don't we adopt two?' Jack asked, Hiccup smiled and nodded.

'From the same mother? Twins or orphans?' Hiccup asked Jack.

'Well I don't think I would be able to handle twins Hiccup but we could always go to the orphanage next week.' Jack said holding Hiccups hand tightly.

'Yes.' He hugged Jack. 'We're going to be parents Jack!'

.

'Come this way please, the children are just through this door.' Hiccup and Jack followed the large brown haired women into a big room filled with children. Hiccup held Jacks hand tightly and smiled at him. Jack smiled back and looked around the room.

'So is there any age you would prefer?' The women asked.

'Well we were hoping for two children one maybe a toddler and the other 5 or 6?' Jack said looking to Hiccup then to the women. Hiccup nodded and smiled.

'Well they're two wonderful children who mother and father died in a car crash two weeks ago. They are lovely and so brave. The oldest is 5 and the youngest is a few months, nearly a year.'

'That sounds great! No wait not the car crash! The children.. oh god I'm messing this up..' Hiccup said, Jack squeezed his hand and smiled.

'Alright well I'll bring the oldest over, the baby is in the nursery.' She walked away into the children. When she went Jack turned to Hiccup.

'You excited?' Jack asked smiling ear to ear.

'I'm so nervous, what if they don't like us? They might not like having to dads!'

'Hiccup, it doesn't matter that they will have two dads. We will show as much love as any other parents.' Jack said kissing Hiccups cheek.

'I love you.' Hiccup said smiling.

'I love you too.' Jack said squeezing his hand more. The large women walked over with a young boy, he had brown hair and golden hazel eyes. He walked over and smiled.

'Jamie this is Jack and Hiccup Haddock. They are interested in adopting you and your sister.' She said bending down a bit to talk to Jamie. Jamie waved and smiled, his two front teeth were missing.

'How did you lose them chap?' Jack asked as he knelt down. Jamie smiled. 'Did you get in a fight with a dragon? Or better yet did you ride one?!' Jamie laughed.

'Actually I fell and hit a table.' Jamie said partly laughing.

'That was my second guess.' Jack chuckled. Jack stood up and Hiccup smiled at him. Hiccup couldn't not admire how great Jack was with kids.

'Now that we're all introduced would you like to visit Jamie's sister?' Jack and Hiccup both nodded. 'Jamie you can go play with the other children, we will be back shortly.' Jamie waved bye to Jack and Hiccup and ran to join the kids.

When they entered the nursery they saw toddlers playing with a short small women with a colourful top on and blue hair. She smiled at them. She was holding a tiny baby with blonde hair and blue eyes.

'This is Sophie.' The blue haired women said. Sophie was wrapped in a pink cloth.

'Can I hold her?' Hiccup asked. She nodded and passed her over to Hiccup. Hiccup held her and giggled. Jack put his arm around Hiccups waist and brushed kissed him on the cheek. 'Hey Sophie, we're gonna be your dads.' Hiccup said almost in tears. Hiccup pocked her nose with his finger and she grabbed it and giggled. Jack turned to Hiccup and they smiled. A tear ran down Jacks face but he brushed it away quickly.

.

The day Hiccup and Jack got a call from the orphanage saying they were allowed to pick up Jamie and Sophie in two weeks, they started painting Sophie's room. They were painting it yellow. They had already painted Jamie's. He told them he loved the colour blue so they painted it that.

Jack took a paint brush and dipped it in paint he snuck up to Hiccup and painted his neck yellow. Hiccup yelped.

'Jack Overland I'll get you for that!' Hiccup picked up a mound of paint in his hand and flung it at Jacks face. Yellow paint smacked him in the face and he laughed, grabbing Hiccups hand and kissing him. Yellow paint ran over Hiccups lips as Jack pulled away.

'Ew! You got paint in my mouth!' He said spitting it out.

'That was for calling me Jack Overland. It's Jack Haddock now!' Jack said pulling Hiccup close. Hiccup laughed with Jack and they danced around the room. Hiccup then stopped and asked 'Jack? Do you think we'll be good parents?'

Jack stopped and kissed Hiccup again.

'We will be the best parents Hiccup.' He whispered soothingly.

.

Hiccup heard a car pull up.

'JACK THEY'RE HEAR GET DOWN THE STAIRS! QUICKLY.' Hiccup shouted to Jack. He heard Jack come down the stairs and Hiccup straightened himself up.

'I'm here, I'm here.' He said running now the stairs. Hiccup fixed Jacks hair and Jack laughed. 'Hiccup it'll be fine.'

There was a knock at the door and Jamie stood there smiling. The large women was holding a pram with Sophie in it.

'Come in!' Hiccup said smiling. Jamie walked in and put his suit case down.

'Jack! It's snowing outside can we go build a snowman!?' Jamie asked jumping up and down.

'Yes yes of course, but we've just got to sign some stuff first.' Jamie nodded and they all walked through to the kitchen.

Papers were signed and the women thanked them and passed Sophie to Hiccup. They walked her to the door and brought all their bags in. Hiccup kissed Jack and smiled.

'Dad can we go build one now!?' Jamie asked jumping up and down. Jacks heart felt heavy and he nodded and tried not to cry.

Hiccup watched Jamie and Jack build a snowman in the garden from the window while bottle feeding Sophie. He knew that it was going to be weird for them to have two dads but he knew they were going to be the best parents because they would love their children with all their heart and not let anyone hurt them. He knew they would seem like an odd family but he knew that everything was going to be okay because Jack loved him and Hiccup loved Jack and they loved Jamie and Sophie.

**Thank you for reading! I've always admired people who've adopted because it gives people second chances and I find it rather beautiful. **


End file.
